Bones Fallen for the 'Geek' 1
by Irrelevant86
Summary: So this is about a girl who moves in with Booth, because someone is stalking her, and her stepmother wants to make sure that she's safe
1. Chapter 1

"Please I need your help. She won't be a bother I promise. She just need's someplace safe to stay," I listened in on my foster mother's phone call.

"Thank you," She exclaimed, then she hung up the phone. I sighed, great she's shipping me off to god knows where. "Hunny pack your bags," She stated, coming into the room.

"Who is this guy? Can he be trusted?" I asked.

"I would hope so seeing as he's an FBI agent," She replied. I raised my eyebrow at the statement.

"Really?" I asked leaning against the door frame. "You know i can take care of myself I'm 18. I don't need someone to watch me," I said.

"You do when you have a stalker," She said. I sighed, and went up to my room.

I grabbed my bag, and started filling it with my stuff. "Hurry up i wanna leave before it gets dark," My foster mother said.

"I'm coming," I yelled. I zipped the bag, and slung it over my shoulder, then went down the stairs. I followed my foster mother out to the car. I slid into the passenger seat, and closed the car door. I buckled my seat belt, then rested my head on the window, and fell asleep...

...I woke up when the car stopped. I got out, and followed my foster mom into the FBI building. We got in the elevator and waited. When the elevator door opened we were greeted by a man in a black suit. "Hey Booth how are you?" Asked my foster mom.

"I'm good how about you?" The man asked.

"As good as can be. This is Tera," She stated, looking at me. I held my hand out, and said, "Nice to meet you," Booth took my hand and said, "Nice to meet you to," We walked back to Booths office.

"So why can't she stay with you?" Asked Booth.

"Well someone's been stalking her. So i thought i should send her somewhere safe," She explained.

"Any idea who the stalker might be?" Asked Booth. I shook my head.

"I have to be at work in an hour so i think i should get going," My foster mom said.

"All right. It was nice to see you again. Don't worry she'll be safe with me," Booth assured her. I rolled my eyes. My foster mom left.

"So how do you know my foster mom?" I asked.

"She was a friend of my son's mother," Booth said.

"So you have a son?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah his name is Parker," Booth replied, showing me a picture of his son.

"Aw he's adorable," I said.

"Thanks. All right come on where heading down to the Jeffersonian," Booth exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that's where my partner works," He said.

I sighed, and followed Booth out to his SUV. I sat down in the passenger seat, and rested my head against the window. "So how's school?" Asked Booth.

"Graduated two years ago," I replied.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"18. Almost 19. Three more weeks till my birthday," I said.

"Really. Well in that case happy early birthday," Booth said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, looking at him. We drove in silence for the rest of the ride. When Booth parked the car i looked up at the Jeffersonian. It was amazing.

"Come on lets go," Booth exclaimed. I grabbed my bag, and followed Booth into the building. I walked silently behind Booth looking at my surroundings.

This place was awesome. "Hey Booth whose you're friend?" Asked a guy with curly hair.

"This is Tera. She's the... stepdaughter of a friend of mine. She's staying with me for a little while," Booth explained. I raised my eyebrows at the stepdaughter thing. Booth shrugged his shoulders at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Jack Hodgins. The bug and slim guy," He stated. I smiled at the bug, and slim guy part.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"All right come on I wanna show you around. Hey Hodgins do you know where Bones is?" Asked Booth.

"Um no not really, try her office," Hodgins replied.

"Bones?" I asked.

"Temperance Brennan I call her Bones," Booth explained.

"Mhm," I mumbled, giving Booth a look.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," I exclaimed, smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I replied. Booth groaned, and I laughed. I saw two women coming toward us.

"Hey Seeley whose this?" Asked one of the women.

"This is Tera she staying with me for a while," Booth said.

"I'm Angela," The women who'd spoke before said.

"And I'm Cam," The other women said.

"Nice to meet you guys," I replied, as Booth pulled me down the hall.

"See you guys later," I yelled. Booth pulled me down the hall, and into an office. There was a women sitting at a desk in the back of the office. The office had a couch, and dozens of books.

"Hey Bones I'd like you to meet Tera," He said.

I smiled. Yupp I knew he likes her. "Hi," I said, holding my hand out. Bones shook my hand, and said, "Hi I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"So what have you and the squint's been doing?" Asked Booth.

"Nothing really," Bones replied. Booth stopped smiling, and I giggled.

"Okay I'ma leave you two alone. Going to see if I can find a snack machine," I exclaimed, walking out of the office. I walked down the hall looking for said snack machine. But didn't find it. Damn it, I really wanted a _snickers bar_. I walked into a room, where a guy who looked to be about my age was examining some bones.

"Hey," I exclaimed, walking up to him.

He looked up at me. "...Uh...Um...hey," He replied. I laughed.

"Tera," I said.

"Zach," He said, looking down at the bones. "Are you lost?" he asked.

"No just taking a look around," I replied.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked, not looking up from the bones. I stared at him for a minute.

"I walked in with Booth," I exclaimed.

"Oh," He stated. I walked up to the table. The skull was smashed in. Looked like someone had smashed the guy's nose in. "I can't seem to figure out how his nose was smashed. There's no marks from a weapon," Zach said, to no one in particular.

"I think I do," I replied. He looked up at me.

"Okay stand here," I told him, moving Zach so he was facing me. Then I held my hand up in front of his face. I pressed my fingers against the top of my palm, then moved my hand closer to Zach's face, stopping an inch from his nose.

"It's used for self-defense," I explained. Zach looked at the bones.

"Hm," He mumbled, putting a magnifier thing over the bone.

"There you are," booth exclaimed, walking in.

"What I couldn't find the snack machine," I said.

"Come on lets go get something to eat," Booth said...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up, and looked around me. I was lying on Booth's couch. Ugh. I flopped back down, and tried to fall back asleep. But Booth came out at that exact moment. "Come on get up we gotta get to the Jeffersonian," He said. I sighed, and got up. I put my shoes on, and followed Booth out to the car. We arrived at the Jeffersonian about 10 minutes later. I followed Booth inside. Dr. Brennan and Zach where standing over a body when we got there.

"Hello Booth, Tera," Brennan said, not looking up from the body.

"Hello," I replied, walking up to the table. Angela walked in, and smiled at us.

"I'm going shopping for a Halloween costume. Anyone wanna come with me?" She asked.

"I do, been meaning to get one for a while now," I stated, moving away from the table with the body on it.

"Anyone else?" Angela asked.

"I'll go," Said Cam from behind us.

"All right then let's get going," Angela exclaimed. 5 minutes later we were at the costume store. I was looking through the costumes when Angela came up to me. "What do you think? Should I get it?" She asked. It was a cat woman costume.

"Yeah it'll look great on you," I replied, turning back to the costumes.

"Hurry me, and Cam have already found our costumes," Angela exclaimed. I finally found one hidden at the back of the store. It was a white Egyptian costume. I looked through the store trying to find the shoes that go with it. When I finally found them, me, Angela, and Cam paid then left. We put the costumes in the back of the car. On our way back to the Jeffersonian we stopped at Cold Stone for an ice cream.

"I love their ice cream. It's the best," I stated, taking a bite of my ice cream.

"I know. I go here almost every day," Cam said. We got in the car, and headed back to the Jeffersonian. When we got there Hodgins and Zach where arguing over something. I came up behind them and said, "Hey what's up guys?" Hodgins practically jumped ten feet in the air. I giggled. Zach smiled. I stared into his eyes for a second. Then he turned away, and his face turned red.

"So what's happened while we were gone?" Asked Cam.

"Not much, except Hodgins has some crazy idea that I should go to the Halloween party as a super hero," Zach explained.

"What, it's a good idea," Hodgins said. I giggled.

"He's right," I said, laughing.

Cam and Angela started laughing as well. Zach and Dr. Brennan looked at us funny, and I could see a smile starting to form on Booth's face. "Come on Tera lets go to my office, I've gotta get to work and you can help me if you want," Angela stated.

"I'm coming," I replied, following Angela to her office. When we got there she shut the door and said, "So you like Zach," I turned red, and sat down on one of the chairs in her office.

"Maybe," I exclaimed, spinning in the chair.

"You so like him," She said, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Do you think he likes me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean it's hard to tell with Zach since he's not that good with woman, but I have a feeling he likes you," Angela said.

"You should ask him to go with you to the Halloween party here at the Jeffersonian at the end of the week." Angela exclaimed.

"No, I don't really know him. And besides he probably won't say yes," I replied, spinning the chair.

"Oh come on of course he'll say yes, and you got all this week to get to know him," She said.

"Okay, but not yet," I replied.

"All right. But if you don't ask him by Thursday I'm going to ask him for you," She stated, turning to her computer. I smiled, and turned to the computer also.

"So what you working on?" I asked her.

"I'm reconstructing a face for this skull," She explained. She did some editing, then hit a button, and the computer started adding layers of muscle and skin to the image of the skull. When it was done, Angela changed the eye color, hair length, until she felt it was right.

"There," she hit a button and the printer started up, "Now to get this to Tempy." Angela said. I followed her out to where Dr. Brennan and Zach where study the body. "Hey I got that face done," Angela exclaimed.

"Where did Booth go?" I asked.

"Hodgins wanted to show him something," Zach replied, looking up at me. I smiled and said, "So where's Hodgins lab?" I asked. Dr. Brennan pointed towards a big lab. "Thank you," I said, walking away towards the lab. When I got there Hodgins was showing Booth a bug.

"I found this on the victim," Hodgins explained.

"So what does it mean?" Asked booth.

"It means she was killed near water, they live near streams, lakes, ponds, any body of water really," I stated, coming in.

They both looked up at me. "How did you know that?" Asked Hodgins.

"My first foster parent was a bug person," I explained.

"So what did you want?" Asked Booth.

"When are we gonna get something to eat I'm starving," I exclaimed. Hodgins laughed.

"In a minute just let me finish up her," Booth replied.

"All right I'll be with Dr. B, Zach, and Angela," I said, leaving the room. I walked back over to the group of people studying the body. A few minutes later Booth came out, and we left to get something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped into the shower, and turned the water on. I let the water run down my back for a couple of seconds before I put the shampoo on my hair. When I was done my shower I dried off, and pulled on a bra, and undies. I put my long black pants on that had white writing going down the side of it, and a short skirt at the top of the pants. I pulled on a black shirt with straps on, and a little bracelet. I walked out into the living room. The sun was just coming up. I couldn't sleep, and Booth was in his room sleeping. I refused to let him take the couch. Dr. B told me he had some sort of back issue. I sat down on the couch, and pulled on my boots, that had chains attached to them. They were my favorite pair of shoes.

My 'mom' in my third family bought them for me a year or so ago. Surprisingly they still fit. I turned the TV. 0n and watched George Lopez for a while. At 9 Booth came out. He stopped and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"What I'm not allowed to wear all black. I'm getten into the Halloween mood. I'm ready to play a few tricks on people. It's my favorite time of the year," I exclaimed, sitting up.

"Okay. What do you want for breakfast?" Booth asked, going into the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter," I replied.

"Pancakes it is," He said, and I laughed. I grabbed my bag, and pulled out my I-pod.

I flipped through my songs until I found _'My Immortal'_ by _Evanescence_. I listened to the song while Booth made breakfast. When breakfast was ready I turned my I-pod off, and grabbed a plate of food. I ate quickly. When I was done eating I sat back in front of the TV. "We'll be leaving in a couple of minutes. Just gotta get ready," Booth exclaimed. Booth went into his room, then came back out a few minutes later, wearing a suit.

"All right lets go," He said. When we got to the Jeffersonian Zach was putting a set of bones on the table.

"Hey," I replied, walking up to him.

"Hey," He said, placing an arm bone on the table.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Just got finished cleaning these bones," Zach explained.

"Hm," I said. Zach continued to work with his bones. "Ugh," I walked away, and headed towards Angela's office.

I walked into her office, and shut the door. I plopped down into a chair, and sighed. "Okay what's wrong?" She asked.

"He's ignoring me, all he's doing is fiddling with his bones. I can't get him to say more than one word to me," I explained.

"That's how he is. He gets absorbed into his work, and doesn't pay attention to people." Angela said.

"Mhm," I mumbled. Angela smiled, and turned back to her computer.

"Love you're outfit by the way," She stated. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. About an hour later a mail man stopped by to give me a package. I looked at the package.

"Well open it," Angela exclaimed. I ripped open the package.

There was a rose in a plastic box with a note on it that said: 'From you're secret admirer.' "Aw that's so sweet," Angela said.

"Yeah, it sure is," I replied, quietly. Booth walked in.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked.

"The mail man just delivered it. It's from her secret admirer," Angela explained.

"Let me see that," Booth said. "No return address. Damn it," He exclaimed.

"What what's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Probably from her stalker," Booth explained. I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Come on let's go out and see Dr. B, Hodgins and Zach," Angela said. I nodded my head and followed her out of her office.

"Hey guys what's up?" Asked Hodgins.

"My stalker sent me a flower," I exclaimed, putting the flower on the table. Booth's phone went off. He stepped to the side, and answered his phone.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dr. B.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied. A minute later Booth came back. He had a serious face on, and he was looking sadly at me.

"What, what happened?" I asked.

"This morning, a neighbor found you're stepmother dead in her house, she'd been shot three times," Booth explained. No, no, no, no, no. Tears filled my eyes. I ran past Booth, and down the hall into Angela's office. I moved to the back of the room, and slid down onto the floor in the corner. I put my head in my hands, and started crying.

I heard the door open, and Booth came in. He sat down next to me. "Hey," He said. I didn't look up. "Hey, every things going to be fine. We'll find him," Booth stated.

"It's not fine. She's dead, and it's my fault," I exclaimed.

"It's not your fault," Booth said, wrapping his arms around me. I put my face in his chest, and cried...

...I was sitting in Dr. B's office on the couch. Dr. B was out working with Booth. Angela and Hodgins where working on something, and Zach, well I'm not sure what Zach's doing. I shivered, and curled up on the couch, and put my head on a pillow. Suddenly there was a blanket on top of me. I looked up to see Zach standing next to the couch. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," He replied, smiling at me. He sat down next to me. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay, considering what's happened," I said. Zach sat there for a minute. "So how's your guy's case going?" I asked.

"We finished it, about an hour before we found out about you're step mom," He explained.

"Oh," I said.

"So now we're working on your case," He stated.

"My Case?" I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, where gonna find out who killed you're step mom, and whose stalking you," Zach said. I smiled at him and said, "Thanks." He smiled back. I moved closer to him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know, you have a real comfy shoulder," I exclaimed. His face turned red, which made me laugh. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

Booth's P.O.V.

I walked into Bone's office to get Tera, and found Tera and Zach asleep on Bones couch. Tera had her head resting on Zach's shoulder. I grabbed a blanket and covered Zach with it. I walked to the door to leave. I looked back at the two of them, and smiled. I was glad that Tera wasn't by herself. She needed someone to be with right now. I left them there, and walked back to where Bones was. We had gotten Tera's step mom's body moved here. "Hey Bones. Can we have the body moved somewhere else. I don't want Tera to see it when she wakes up," I said.

"Yeah I'll have it moved to one of the examining rooms," She replied.

"Hey where's Zach?" Asked Hodgin's.

"Oh he and Tera fell asleep in Bones office," I said.

"Really," Angela said. She moved to Bones office, and looked in, then walked back over to use.

"Aw they look so cute together," She exclaimed.

"I couldn't wake them. Tera needs to get some sleep, and I had a feeling that if I woke her up now, that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep," I said, looking back at Bones office, "So I'll be sleeping her tonight," I stated.

"Really?" Bones asked.

"Yeah Bones, someone just killed her step mom, and the killer is stalking her. I'm not going to leave her here with just Zach to protect her, no offense to Zach, but I don't think he's that good of a fighter," I exclaimed. Hodgins smiled and said, "Well you'd be right on that."

"Well I don't think I'll be going home either. I want to try and get this case done," bones said, smiling at me.

"Thanks Bones," I said...

Tera's P.O.V.

I sat up, and stretched. Zach yawned, and sat up next to me. "Crap we fell asleep," I exclaimed.

"What time is it?" Asked Zach. I pulled my I-pod out of my pocket.

"10:15" I replied.

"I better get to work," Zach said. I grabbed his arm and said, "Hey thanks for being there with me last night, I needed it." He blushed, and gave me a small smile, and said, "No problem." I smiled and let go of his arm. He walked out of the office, and I got up, and followed him. Booth was asleep on a bench right outside of the office. I looked up at the spot where Dr. Brennan and Zach usually work at, and I could just barely see Dr. Brennan slumped over a desk fast asleep.

I smiled, and walked down the hall to Angela's office. When I walked in I saw Angela and Hodgins asleep at Angela's desk. I smiled knowing that they all stayed here for the night for me. I silently walked past Angela and Hodgins, and grabbed one of Angela's sketchpads. She said I could borrow one if I wanted to. I walked back to Dr. Brennan's office, and sat down on the couch. I opened the sketchpad to the first page, and started to draw. I drew the park where me and my step mom would go when we were feeling sad. There was a lake in the middle of the park, and it was surrounded by trees and dozens of flowers. It was a beautiful park. So calm and quiet. I just had to draw it.

I was so busy drawing it that I didn't notice Booth get up off his bench and come in. "Hey what you doing?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Drawing." I replied.

"Can I see?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," I said, handing him the sketchpad.

"It's beautiful," He stated.

"Thanks. We used to go there all the time. Whenever we were sad, whenever we just wanted a calm and quiet place to think, or just to go there and look at the trees and the animals," I explained. Booth sat down.

"Where going to find this guy." He said.

"I know," I mumbled. He looked at his watch.

"Well time for me to get to work," He exclaimed, getting up, and leaving the room. "Bones wake up," I heard him yell. I smiled.

Angela walked in. "Hey how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Hey did you draw this?" She asked, picking up the sketchpad.

"Yeah," I said. She smiled.

"Hey I know this isn't the best time to be bringing this up, but have you asked Zach to go with you to the Halloween party on Friday?" She asked. I laughed and said, "No not yet. But I will either today or tomorrow."

"All right remember Thursday is you're dead line before I ask him for you," She said.

"I know, and I have all of today and tomorrow, and Thursday to ask him," I stated.

"All right come with me. I want to see if I can get some sketches of people you think might be you're stalker," She exclaimed. I sighed, and followed her to her office.

…It had been an hour all ready, and we still didn't have anything. "Hey guys I'm ordering some food what do you want?" Asked Booth walking into the room.

"Um a sub, cold cut with a sprite...please," I stated.

"I'll have the same," Angela said.

"All right, I'll call you guys when the food gets here," He said. I nodded my head, and turned back to the computer.

"All right back to the matter at hand," Angela said.

"Okay so I first started getting the roses about a month ago. Each one said from you're secret admirer. Then about a week after the first rose someone broke into our house. The person didn't take anything. After that where ever I went I felt like someone was following me," I exclaimed.

"I'm trying to remember if I saw someone following me," I stood up, and started pacing back and forth. "I remember seeing a guy my age at three different shops that I went to. But he was there every day, so I never paid attention to him," I stated.

"All right well that's a start. What did he look like?" Angela asked. I sat down, and described him. When Angela was done she showed me the drawing.

"Yupp that's the guy, I kept seeing. But I'm not sure if he's the stalker," I said.

"Well even if he's not the stalker, he might have seen you're stalker following you," Angela stated. Booth came in at that moment.

"Foods here," He said.

"And we have a possible suspect, or someone who could identify the stalker, either one is possible," Angela told him, holding the drawing out to Booth.

"That's great I'll get right on it," He said. I followed Angela out to where the food was. I grabbed my sub and my soda, and sat down to eat. Zach walked by, and grabbed his food. He sat down next to me, and started eating.

"So how's your day been?" I asked.

"Okay. Haven't gotten much done. I can't seem to find anything on the...the...um,"

"The body," I said.

"Yeah," He replied. We finished eating our food, then Zach left to go 'study' the body. I had nothing to do. Booth was out looking for that guy. Dr. Brennan and Zach where examining the body, and Angela and Hodgins where working on something. I sighed, and sat down. What to do, what to do?

"Tera come on we're heading down to the FBI building, Booth found that guy that Angela drew," Dr. Brennan exclaimed. I followed her to her car, and we drove down to the FBI building.

We walked into the building just as booth was taking the guy into the interrogation room. We moved into the observation room to watch. Booth sat down in front of guy. He put my picture down on the table. "Do you know her?" He asked.

"Yes and no. I don't know who she is but I see her almost every day. She pass's by three of the shops that I work at," The guy stated.

"How many jobs do you have?" Booth asked.

"As many as I can get. My dad died last year so I've been helping my mom pay the bills," He explained.

"Did you see anyone following her? Anyone who always past by the shops right after she did?" Booth asked.

"Well... there was one guy. He was about the same age as her," He replied.

Booth walked out of the room for a minute, then walked back in with someone. "This is Angela, I want you to describe the guy you saw to her, and she's going to draw him," Booth said. We sat there for ten minutes while he described the guy to Angela. When she was done she showed him the drawing.

"Yeah that's the guy," He said.

"Thanks for your help," booth said. Booth and Angela walked out of the interrogation room. Me and Dr. Brennan walked out of the observation room. Angela showed me the drawing. "You recognize him?" Asked Booth. I looked at the drawing.

"Yeah I think I do. I met him almost two months ago. A group of kids where beating him up. I helped him. Kicked the crap out of those kids. Never got his name," I explained.

"Well that would explain why he's been stalking you. You saved him, and now he's in love with you," Booth stated.

"Of course. Can't do something nice without something bad happening." I exclaimed...


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't seem to sleep. My eyes just wouldn't stay closed. I was watching TV. instead. Booth had gone to bed all ready. I sighed, and sat back on the couch. I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. But seeing as its 1:35 am there's nothing good on. I got up, and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I grabbed a bowl, and got some cereal. When I finished my cereal I washed the bowl, then sat back down on the couch. I closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. I got so close to falling asleep when Booth came out. "Come on time to get up," He said.

"What! No it's not it's..." I looked down at my watch. 9:20. "Wow, I must of fallen asleep at some point," I mumbled.

"Come on get changed so we can go," Booth said. I ran into the bathroom, and changed into a pair of black pants, and a black shirt that had a picture of half of a rib cage on it. I walked out into the living room and put my boots on.

"All right lets go," I exclaimed, standing up. I followed Booth out to the car, and we drove to the Jeffersonian. When we got there Cam was examining a body.

"Um Cam," Booth said. Cam looked up, and her face went pale.

"Oh my God I didn't know you guys where almost here. Booth why didn't you call me?" Cam asked.

"Like I knew that you were going to be examining her..." Booth stopped mid-sentence and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, moving up to the table. Cam steeped in front of the table blocking my view of the body.

"Um why don't you go hang out with Angela," Cam exclaimed. I moved past Cam, and looked down at the body. It was my step mom.

"Oh," I mumbled silently.

"I'm sorry if I had known that you guys where on your way..."

"It's okay. I'm gonna go hang out with Angela," I replied, heading towards Angela's office.

I walked into Angela's office. She was sitting at her computer. "Hey what you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing. So when are you going to ask Zach?" She asked, turning to face me.

"Well I was thinking maybe today," I replied, sitting down next to her.

"Well then he's in Hodgins office. Let me know how it works out," She said, smiling. My mouth dropped open.

"Hm," I mumbled, eying her.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, except the only way I'll ask Zach to go with me to the Halloween party if you ask Hodgins to go with you," I stated. Her mouth dropped, and she turned towards me.

"No way is that happening," she said.

"Oh yes it is. You so like him, and you're gonna ask him, or I will," I replied, smiling.

"You wouldn't," She said. I smiled. "Oh fine," she said pouting. I laughed, and after a couple of seconds Angela started laughing with me.

"All right then let's go see if we can get dates to this party," I said, standing up. We walked to Hodgins office. When we walked in something whizzed past my head, and suddenly there was watermelon in my hair.

"Oh crap," Hodgins exclaimed.

"That's not good is it?" Asked Zach.

"No. Not at all. It was nice knowing you buddy," Hodgins replied.

"Hodgins! Zach! I'm going to kill you," Angela said. I looked over at Angela.

There was watermelon all over the back of her dress, and her hair. I was lucky it only got in my hair. "Hey, no you kill Hodgins. I kill Zach," I said.

"Works for me," Angela said.

"Run," Hodgins exclaimed.

"Where? There standing in front of the door," Zach stated.

"Good point," Hodgins said. Zach grabbed a roll of paper towels.

"Here," He said, handing them to me.

"Thank you," I mumbled. Angela took a paper towel.

"Here let me help you with that," Hodgins said, pulling watermelon out of Angela's hair. He looked at Zach, then motioned him towards me.

"Oh," Zach said, moving to help me get watermelon out of my hair.

"Thank you," I said, when we had gotten all of the watermelon out of my hair.

"Well why don't you two go to my office. Tera you can show Zach you're drawing, of that park," Angela exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that drawing," I said. I grabbed Zach's arm, and started pulling him out of the room. "Come on lets go," I shouted.

"Um Hodgins is this a good thing?" Zach asked, looking back at Hodgins.

"I'm not sure. They could just be trying to separate us so they can kill us," Hodgins said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you," I said.

Me and Zach walked down to Angela's office. I moved over to Angela's desk, and looked through the sketch pads trying to find the one I drew the park in. "Ah here it is," I mumbled, grabbing the sketch pad. I opened it up to the first page, and showed it to Zach.

"Wow. It's beautiful," He exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's the park near my step mom's house," I replied.

"So it's a special place for you?" He asked.

"I guess," I said, putting the sketch pad down. I sat down on one of the chairs, and Zach sat down next to me. "Hey Zach do you ... um ... wanna go to the Halloween party with me?" I asked, looking up at him. At first he just sat there.

"Uh ... Um..."

"It's fine you don't have to go with me if you don't want to," I said, standing up.

"No, I want to go with you. It's just I didn't expect you to ask me," He exclaimed. I smiled.

"So what are you going as?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"It's a Halloween party, remember, you gotta wear a costume," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I don't know," He replied. I smiled and said, "Well lets go see Angela. She might have an idea." We walked back to Hodgins office.

"Hey Angela. Can you help us with something? Zach doesn't know what costume to wear to the Halloween party," I said.

"Hm... How about you go as a knight," Angela replied.

"Zach, a knight," Hodgins said, laughing. Zach glared at him, and Angela hit him on his arm. "Ow. All right I was just joking with him," Hodgins exclaimed.

"So what do you think?" Asked Angela.

"Well it's sounds like a good idea, but I don't have a knight costume," Zach replied.

"Well then I guess we have to go shopping," Angela said.

"Oh no they already want to take you shopping with them. Dude run," Hodgins said. I giggled, and Angela hit him again. "Would you stop doing that," Hodgins asked.

"All right then let's go look for a costume for you," I said. Me, Zach, and Angela walked out to Angela's car. We drove down to a costume store. It took about half an hour, but we managed to find a knight costume.

"So what do you think?" Asked Zach.

"I think that it'll look great on you," I stated. Zach smiled. Angela grabbed the costume, and took it up to the counter, and paid for it.

Then we headed back to the Jeffersonian. We walked in, and Booth came running up to us. "Next time would you tell me that you're going somewhere," He yelled.

"Sorry. Gesh. We just went to find a costume for Zach," I exclaimed, showing Booth Zach's costume.

"A knight," Booth said, laughing. I punched him on the arm. "Ow what?" Booth asked.

"Be nice. Or I'll kick you're but," I replied, smiling at him.

"Okay... Well we might have a name for your stalker. When I ran his picture, I got this," Booth said, handing me a folder. I opened it, and looked down at the papers inside. Tyler Nicksin, age: 18.

"He's a foster kid?" I asked, looking up at Booth.

"Yeah. His parents died when he was eight. Bounced from home to home. Then almost two months ago he ran away from the family he was staying with," Booth stated.

I gave the folder back to Booth.

"So we have no idea where he is?" I asked. Booth nodded his head. I sighed.

"We'll find him," Booth replied. I nodded my head.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Asked Booth.

"Doesn't matter anything will do," I mumbled...


	6. The Haloween party

{Friday}

Booth was driving us to the Jeffersonian. "So what time does the party start at again?" I asked Booth.

"7:30," Booth replied. I nodded my head. When we got to the Jeffersonian I couldn't find Zach.

"Okay so where is Zach?" I asked.

"Oh Hodgins called. They over slept so there running a little late," Angela stated.

"_They_ over slept?" I asked.

"Zach lives above Hodgins garage," Cam informed me.

"Really, huh," I mumbled. At that moment Zach and Hodgins came in. " Hey," I said, waving to Zach.

"Hey," Zach said, smiling.

"Aw that's so cute," Angela exclaimed. I glared at her, then turned back to Zach.

"You didn't forget your costume did you?" I asked.

"No it's in my bag," He replied, holding up his bag.

"And mine is in Angela's office," I said. Zach went off to help Dr. B, with whatever it was that they do. Me and Angela went to her office.

"So you excited for tonight?" Asked Angela.

"Yeah, I can't wait," I replied, sitting down.

"So what did Hodgins say when you asked him?" I asked.

"He said yes," Angela said, turning to the computer.

"Aw. Are you excited for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," She replied, smiling.

"You guess! Don't try and act like you don't like him," I exclaimed. Angela laughed.

"All right I can't wait either," She said. I smiled...

{Later that night}

I pulled on my costume shoes, then ran a brush through my hair. I put the headband thing on, then put some eyeliner on. "How do I look?" I asked Angela.

"You look great. What do you think about my costume?" She asked, looking down at it.

"It's awesome," I replied.

"Aw thanks," She said. I nodded my head. "All right lets go," she exclaimed. We walked out of her office. Booth was dressed as a ghost, Dr. Brennan was dressed as wonder woman, Hodgins was dressed as Frankenstein, Cam was dressed as a witch, and Zach was of course dressed as a knight. I smiled, and walked over to Zach.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yupp," Zach replied.

"All right let's all get our buts to that party," Cam shouted. I smiled. When we got to the room where the party was there where all ready dozens of people.

"Wow. How many people work here?" I asked.

"A lot of people," Dr. Brennan said. Dr. Brennan and Booth disappeared into the crowd. Me and Zach found a table to sit at. A slow song came on a minute later.

"Wanna dance?" I asked him.

"Uh. Yeah sure," He replied. I smiled, and stood up. We moved out onto the dance floor, and started dancing.

"You're a good dancer," Zach stated.

"Thank you. So are you," I replied. Zach's face turned red. I smiled at him.

When the song was over we went to the buffet table to get something to eat. I grabbed a mini snickers bar out of one of the bowls of candy. "Want one?" I asked Zach.

"Sure," He said. I handed him one. I looked up at one of the windows.

"Hey look at that it's snowing," I exclaimed, pointing towards the window. Zach turned towards the window.

"Wow didn't realize it had gotten that cold out," Zach mumbled.

"Me either," I replied, smiling at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Man I wish they'd turn the heat up. It's freaken cold in here," I replied.

"Follow me. I know where the thermostat is," Zach said.

I followed him through the crowd of people, and out into the hall. Zach opened a door, and I could see the room was tiny, had to be a closet. Zach flicked a switch, and a small bulb hanging from the ceiling turned on. He pushed something on the wall. "There heats turned up," He said. I smiled, and moved closer to him. I leaned my face close to his, and kissed him. After a couple of seconds I pulled away from him. His eyes where wide as anything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He stopped me mid-sentence by kissing me. When the kiss was over I smiled.

"We should get back to the party before people start to wonder where we are," I stated. He nodded his head.

We walked back into the room hand in hand. Booth eyed us suspiciously. I smiled at him. I could see Angela and Hodgins dancing behind Booth. Me and Zach sat down at one of the tables. After a couple of minutes I told Zach I was going to go get something to drink. I moved away from the table, and headed toward the buffet table. I grabbed a cup, and poured some punch into it. I took a sip of the drink. A man dressed in all in black {including a black cap and mask} walked up to me. "Can I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Sorry I'm here with someone. Just came to get something to drink," I replied.

He frowned. I started past him, but he grabbed my arm just as I went by him. "Hey..." I felt something cold against my back.

"Keep quiet," He said, letting go of my arm. He moved forward keeping what I suspected was a gun pressed up against my back. We moved through the crowd, and to one of the doors. We walked outside. It was freezing out her. I could feel snow falling in my hair. We walked up to a small black car. "Sorry bout this," He said. I turned to look at him, just as he hit me in the head with the gun...


	7. Chapter 7

Zach's P.O.V.

I sat there for a couple of minutes. When Tera didn't come back I started to get worried. I got up, and moved through the crows trying to find her. When I couldn't find her I looked for Booth. "She's gone. She went to get a drink and didn't come back and now I can't find her," I exclaimed, walking up to Booth and Dr. Brennan.

"Sun of a B**ch," Booth mumbled. I followed booth outside to the parking lot. We looked around to see if she was out her.

"I don't see her," I said. Booth bent down to look at something. I bent down next to him to see what it was. It was a drop of blood...

Tera's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes. It was pitch black. My hands were tied up. I heard the sound of an engine. I must be in the trunk of his car. I moved my hands around on the floor of the car trying to find something I could use to cut the ropes off of my hands. Suddenly the car stopped. I heard a door open and shut. Then a few seconds later the trunk lid was opened. Tyler was no longer wearing his mask, so I could see his face now. "Hello. Sorry about the cut on your head," He said, reaching down to move my hair out of my face. I pulled away from him. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the trunk. "Come on lets go," He said.

I looked around me. We were heading into some sort of warehouse. There were several other abandoned buildings surrounding the warehouse. I could just barely make out a street sign as he pulled me into the warehouse. Saint Claire's rd. He pulled me into the warehouse. We walked through the warehouse till we came to a door. He opened the door, and we walked into a small room. He let go of me, then walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes," He said, shutting the door. I heard him lock the door. I sighed, and sat down on the ground.

It was freezing in here, and this costume wasn't that warm. A few minutes later Tyler came back with a blanket. "Here," He said. I grabbed the blanket, and wrapped it around me.

"Why, are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because, I love you," He replied.

"We meet one time, and didn't even talk to each other for more than 20 minutes," I stated.

"So, you saved me from those guys," He said.

"That doesn't mean you kidnap me," I replied. He frowned at me.

"I'll be back," He said. At that he left closing, and locking the door behind him...

Zach's P.O.V.

"We have nothing! No evidence to tell us where he might have taken her. Nothing," Booth shouted, pacing back and forth.

"We're going to find her," Dr. Brennan said. I sighed. This is all my fault. I should have gone with her when she went to get a drink.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," I mumbled, getting up, and walking outside. I heard someone follow me out. When I got outside I looked back to see Angela right behind me.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked, walking up to me.

"No. It's my fault. I didn't stay with her," I replied.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen," She said.

"I still feel guilty," I mumbled. Angela wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"It's going to be fine. We're going to find her," She stated. She let go of me.

"Come on lets go inside its cold out here," Angela said. We turned to go back inside, when I heard a car speeding up the road.

"What the heck?" Said Angela turning around. I turned to look at the car. The driver side window was down, and something was sticking out the window. As it got closer I could tell what it was. It was a gun.

"Get down!" Angela yelled, just as the gun fired. I flung myself onto the ground.

I saw Angela do the same thing. A few seconds later Booth was outside with his gun drawn. He started firing at the car. "You guys okay?" He asked, turning towards us when the car was out of sight.

"Yeah I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Me two," Angela said.

"Come on let's get back inside," Booth said. Booth managed to get the license plate of the car.

"It's no good. The car was reported stolen almost a week ago," Booth said, hanging up his phone.

"But now every cop is going to be looking for that car. That is if he hasn't already gotten rid of it," Cam stated.

Tera's P.O.V.

I was pacing around the room when Tyler came back. He handed me a bag of food. He pulled out a cell phone to check the time. Then he put it in his pocket, then he left. I sat down, and opened the bag. It was from Burger king. A burger and fries. Nice he's trying to make me fat. I ate the fries first, then ate half the burger. I sat there for over ten minutes trying to come up with a plan. First of I had to get a hold of that phone. I stood up, and started pacing back and forth. Suddenly I had plan. Hopefully it would work.

Being the excellent pickpocket that I am, getting the phone is the easy part, then I just have to get out of this room. The door only lock's and unlocks from the outside. So I have to get him in here, then knock him out. Suddenly the door opened, and Tyler came in. He bent down to pick up the trash from the food. He had the gun in one hand. I paced back and forth. Then an idea occurred to me. I pretend to faint. "Tera," He exclaimed, bending over me.

"What happened?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You passed out," He replied.

"Guess I'm just a little tired," I mumbled.

"Then get some sleep," He said. At that he picked up the trash and left. I smiled, and looked down at the phone in my hand. I can't call them, cause Tyler might hear me talking to them. hm, I'll send one of them a text...

Booth's P.O.V.

"All right thanks," I said, hanging the phone up. I walked back over to the group.

"A worker at a burger king about three minutes from here said he saw a car matching the one I saw outside pull through the drive through about a half an hour ago," I informed them. Suddenly my phone bussed in my hand. I looked down at the phone. I didn't recognize the number. I opened my phone. It was a text. I opened the text. It said, 'Saint Claire's rd. warehouse. Tera.' I smiled.

"What?" Asked Bones.

"She sent us a message," I replied, showing them the text.

"Nicely done Tera," Cam said...


	8. Chapter 8

I hope they got my message. I sat down wrapping the blanket around myself trying to keep warm. I could just faintly hear the sound of a police car. I stood up, and moved towards the door. I pressed my ear against the door. Yupp that's a police car, and it was getting closer. I dropped the blanket, making sure the phone was hidden inside it. I heard Tyler unlock the door. I backed up away from the door. I have to stall him until the police get here. He opened the door. "Come on we're leaving," He shouted, pointing the gun at me.

I followed him out of the room. I stopped walking, and turned to face him. "Let's go," He said, pushing me forward. I took a deep breath, then kick the gun out of his hand. It went flying across the room, and hit the wall. He stared at the gun for a second. I balled my hand into a fist, and hit him. He fell to the ground holding his nose. I ran towards the gun, but he grabbed my foot, and knocked me down. He punched me in the face, and I kicked him again. He punched me in my stomach, and the air left my lungs.

He ran over, and bent down to grab the gun. I got up, and tackled him grabbing hold of the gun. We struggled for the gun. I heard it go off. I felt a jabbing pain in my leg. I looked down to see blood pouring out of a hole in my leg. Tyler frowned, and stood up. He grabbed my arm, and yanked me to my feet. I had to stand on one foot. "Let's go," He yelled. I heard the police car just outside, and I could see someone moving to the door. "Damn it," Tyler said. He wrapped his arm around my neck. I pulled at his hands trying to get him to loosen his grip.

Booth and a couple of cops came bursting through the door a second later. "Let her go Tyler," Booth said.

"Stay back or I'll shoot her," He shouted, pointing the gun at me. I dug my nails into his hand trying to get him to let go.

"Tyler let her go," Booth said. Screw this. I bent my head forward, then slammed it back onto his face. His hand loosened as he stumbled backwards. I heard the gun go off again. I flung myself to the side trying to get away from Tyler. I looked back to see Tyler looking at me. He raised the gun, and pointed it at me. But before he could fire Booth shot him.

He fell to the ground, and I saw a stream of blood run down his face. Then someone was next to me. I looked over to see Zach leaning over me. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," He said, giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away, and looked down at his hand.

"What, what is it?" I asked, turning my head to look at his hand. There was blood all over his hand.

"Booth she's been shot," He exclaimed, looking down at my leg, "Twice." Booth ran over, and bent down next to me.

"Sun of a B**ch. I need an ambulance," Booth yelled over his shoulder. Everything was getting dark and fuzzy. "Hey, stay with us," Booth said.

"Everything's going to be fine," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"No, you stay with us," Booth shouted. But I could barely hear him...


	9. First date

…I opened my eyes, and looked around me. I was sitting on a hospital bed. Zach was asleep in a chair off to my left. I smiled at him. He was so cute when he was asleep. Booth walked into the room.

"Hey you're finally awake," He whispered, smiling at me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"A day or so, no big deal," He said.

"A day or so is no big deal?" I asked, giving him a funny look. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I have a surprise for you," He said.

"Oh what is it?" I wondered trying to sit up. As I was sitting up I felt a sharp pain in my side. I bent over in pain.

"Whoa don't sit up; you'll rip open your stiches," Booth said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head, and sat back.

"So what is this surprise you were talking about?" I asked, looking over at him. Booth pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to me. I looked down at it. It was adoption papers, with my name on it, and Booth's signature at the bottom. I looked up at Booth.

"I…I…holly crap," I stammered. I didn't know what to say.

"All you have to do is signed at the bottom, that is if you want to," Booth said. I smiled at him, and held my hand out.

"Well I'll need a pen," I stated. Booth smiled, and handed me a pen. I signed the paper, then handed it back to Booth…

…It had been a week since I woke up in the hospital. I was finally out of the hospital; and I was getting ready to go with Booth to the Jeffersonian. Booth and Dr. B had gotten a new case. After I was dressed me and Booth headed out. We got to the Jeffersonian a few minutes later. When we got there I found out from Dr. B, that Zach was with Hodgins in Hodgins office. I walked into the room, just as a pig exploded to my right. Pig flew everywhere; and I was covered in pig. I looked down at my shirt, and pants.

"What is it with you two blowing things up all over me?" I said, angrily.

"Sorry," Hodgins said.

"Maybe you should post a sign that says, oh I don't know, explosive experiment in progress," I grumbled. Zach walked over to me, and helped me pull pig out of my hair, and off my clothes.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him.

"It's nothing," He said, smiling back at me. I saw Hodgins, out of the corner of my eye, sneaking out of the room. I smiled.

"So you wanna hang out after you're done here?" I asked. Zach looked at me funny.

"Hang out?" He asked.

"Dude she's asking you out on a date," Hodgins exclaimed from outside the room. I giggled.

"I…ah…yeah sure," Zach said smiling.

"Okay then, we can get something to eat after you're finished here," I said smiling. Zach nodded his head. I smiled at him again, then walked out of the room, and headed for Angela's office. I ran into the room with a big smile on my face.

"What's with the smile?" Angela asked.

"Well after Zach's done with work today me, and him are going to go to on a date sort of," I exclaimed jumping up and down. Angela smiled and gave me a hug.

"That's great. We have to find you something to wear," She said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" I asked.

"Nothing, except it doesn't say I'm going on a date. Anyway, I just need to finish up what I'm doing then we're going to go, and find you something to wear on your date," Angela said forcefully. I smiled, and sat down, and waited for Angela to finish her work. When she was done we found Booth, and told him that we were headed back to Booths house and that we'd be back in an hour or so…

… "What about this one?" I asked holding up a light blue dress. Angela smiled.

"That's perfect now all we need to do is find you some shoes," She mumbled looking down at my shoes. Then she picked up a pair of light blue heels.

"These should do," She said holding them up.

"They do go with the dress, but I hate wearing heels," I grumbled. Angela gave me a look, then handed me the heels, and walked out of the room. I changed into the dress, and put the shoes on. I walked out into the living room, and Angela smiled at me.

"Perfect now I just need to do your hair, and makeup." Angela said. I groaned. She plugged a curler in, and started brushing my hair. After she was done curling my hair, she worked on my makeup. When she was done she took a step back, and looked me over.

"You look perfect," She exclaimed smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks Angela," I said.

"So where are you guys going for dinner?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, I just asked if he wanted to go get something to eat," I stated.

"Hm I think I know a place, just leave it to me," Angela said…

… After Angela called ahead to make sure Zach was ready to leave, Angela drove me back to the Jeffersonian. Apparently Hodgins had gotten Zach dressed up also. I followed Angela into the Jeffersonian. Zach was waiting for us by Hodgins office. When he saw me his eyes went wide. I smiled.

"You look… Beautiful," Zach exclaimed. I blushed.

"You look pretty good yourself." I stated. Booth walked around the corner, and stopped when he saw us.

"Uh what's going on?" Booth asked stepping between me, and Zach.

"They're going out on a date," Angela replied.

"A date?" Booth asked glaring at Zach. I rolled my eyes at how he was acting.

"Come on lets go," I said grabbing Zach's arm, and following Angela.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she's back at you're house by at least 11." Angela stated leading us out to her car.

"11?" I asked.

"Well dinner, then a movie I mean come on you can't have a dinner date without going to see a movie afterwards," Angela said. I smiled at her, and looked over at Zach. He was staring out the window, but I could see he had a faint smile on his face.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked.

"Well as you know they have Beauty & the beast playing in theatres," Angela said. I smiled.

"I always loved that movie," I stated.

"I've never seen it," Zach exclaimed. I gasped, and looked over at him.

"How have you never seen it before?" I asked.

"Never really watched that much TV as a kid," Zach said. I laughed. Well this was going to be a very fun date…


End file.
